XGamer Issue 1
Issue 1 was cover-dated March 2002 and cost £2.99. A free VHS video came with this issue. Contents XGamer Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg XGamer Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Contents - 2 pages (7-8) Regulars Start - 2 pages (4-5) Subscription - 2 pages (120-121) Competition - 2 pages (126-127) Next Month - 2 pages (128-129) Letters - ½ page (130) First Contact Unreal Championship - 2 pages (10-11) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - 2 pages (12-13) Colin McRae Rally 3 - 2 pages (14-15) Surveillance Xbox Marches In - 1½ pages (16-17) :March 14, 2002. That's the date to mark in your diary as the Xbox launches in the UK and the face of videogaming changes forever... The Fellowship of the Ring (17) :Universal Interactive embraces party politics and announces one game to rule them all. Commandos 2: Men of Courage (17) :The Commandos slip their PC shackles and infiltrate Xbox. Prepare to 'hound' the hun. Return to Castle Wolfenstein (18) :The turd reich is hiring zombies. Just remember to RSVP in the negative when they invite you over for dinner. WWF Raw (18) :THQ signs exclusivity deal with Sony - that means no raw wrestling action game until June for UK gamers. It's the Law! (18) :When designing a platform game, you will ''include the following... '''Turok: Evolution' (19) :One clean shot and it's spare ribs for life. Miss it and you're prehistory. Terminator: Dawn of Fate (20) :Eve of Destruction? No relation. Nadia of Despair? No, we'd recgnise her. Meet her sister, Dawn. Project Ego (21) :Start your own studio, design your own game, then call it Project Ego. Is Big Blue Box games playing games with us? Metal Gear Solid X? (21) :So, Solid Snake - is he coming to Xbox or isn't he? The internet never lets facts get in the way of a good story. Call Sign: Charlie (21) :"Play me longtime," cries this Vietnam war sim. We love the smell of joysticks in the morning... Launch Control - 1 page (22) :Which games will be available day one? Here's the latest info... Hands On Introduction - 1 page (25) Max Payne - Al Bickham - 4 pages (26-29) Star Wars: Obi-Wan - Richard Longhurst - 2 pages (30-31) Jet Set Radio Future - Al Bickham - 2 pages (32-33) F1 2002 - Al Bickham - 2 pages (34-35) Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions - Al Bickham - 4 pages (36-39) Championship Manager: Season 01/02 - Lee Hall - 2 pages (40-41) Genma Onimusha - Zy Nicholson - 2 pages (42-43) Mike Tyson Heavyweight Boxing - Al Bickham - 1 page (44) Transworld Surf - Al Bickham, NHL Hitz 20-02 and, Mad Dash Racing - James Carey - 1 page (45) Features Halo: Extended Play - 6 pages (56-61) Kit - 2 pages (92-93) :The gadgets, gubbins and gizmos poking out of an Xbox near you. Soon. Reviews Introduction - 2 pages (48-49) Hi-Score Tables - 1 page (90) Other Detals Staying Alive Tips - 3 pages (94-96) :Halo: Combat Evolved, Dead or Alive 3, Amped, and Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee Xbox Insider Why Xbox? - Owain Bennallack & Mark Donald - 18 pages (100-117) *What does this bit do?: The complete button-pushing, knob-twiddling guide to the machine that's simpler than George Bush. - 2 pages (102-103) *The Joy of X: Hands-on with the 'Xbox game controller' or joypad, if you're in a hurry - 1 page (104) *Bit Parts: Xbox hogs the spotlight, but there's an able supporting cast waiting in the wings... - 1 page (105) *The Dashboard: Even the interface is a whole new console adventure - 2 pages (106-108) *Hard Disk: What's it for?: No other console has a built-in hard disk. So why did Microsoft bother - 1 page (108) *Broadband Internet: Say What?: Like the Terminator, Xbox comes to us with killer technology from the future. But is broadband an innovation too far? - 1 page (109) *X-Rated Movie Machine: "Darling, Xbox certainly isn't £300 wasted on a silly games machine. It's £300 saved on a DVD player!" - 1 page (110) *We're Surrounded: Xbox's cutting-edge audio moves mean a step forward in every direction. - 1 page (111) *What makes the Xbox Tick?: XGamer reveals the secrets of the Black Magic Box - 2 pages (112-113) *Xbox - The Burning Questions - 2 pages (114-115) *Xbox - The Final Verdict - 1 page (116) *Sale of the Century - 1 page (117) Owain Bennallack meets Xbox's maker... Seamus Blackley - 2 pages (118-119) :He's the mad genius who first thought of making the world's most advanced console and the workaholic who didn't instantly give up. Gi's a Job - 1 page (122) : Don the robes of the professional games tester (a freebie promotional T-shirt and old trainers) and you won't just be paid to play games all day - you'll also get a crash course in the industry. The Making of Project Ego: Part 1 - 1 page (123) Playing Xbox Online (Without Microsoft's Permission) - 2 pages (124-125) :Determined Halo players are slaughtering each other across the internet - yet official online games support from Microsoft is month's away. Huh? Adverts Games *'Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions' - 2 pages (2-3) *'NHL Hitz 20-02' - 1 page (6) Magazines *PC Format Issue 133 - 1 page (24) *PC Gamer Issue 107 - 1 page (91) *Official UK Xbox Magazine Issue 1 - 1 page (97) *Edge Issue 107 - 1 page (98) Other Credits Acting Production Editor :Steve Faragher Senior Art Editor :Christian Day Designer :Niki Earp Writers :Al Bickham, Zy Nicholson Contributors :Owain Bennallack, Ryan Butt, Jonathan Davies, Daniel Dawkins, Lee Hall, Richard Longhurst, Jonathan Nash, Mike Sabine, James Carey Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews